


Role Play

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Nascose il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, per lambire voluttuosamente quelle poche gocce di sangue, per stordirsi col suo dolcissimo odore.Poi più tardi avrebbe sorriso amaramente, con cupo desiderio, di quegli istanti sottratti all’indifferenza altrui.Della loro splendida farsa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Erotico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Rebekah Mikaelson   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: What If, seguito della terza stagione. E seguito del mio personale AU cominciato con il racconto Breathe.  
> Baci Parte II: Avevo questo racconto in corso, quando mi sono ricordata di averne un altro nel cassetto, e volevo farne un unico pezzo. Ma nel frattempo il mio headcanon si era evoluto, e mi sono resa conto che i rapporti di potere erano cambiati. Ecco perché i racconti di baci saranno due.   
> Rating: VM 14  
> Dedica: a Miky, always anf forever fangirling. Just like me  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

_Leave me beggin' undercover_  
Wrong or right  
It's all a role play  
My Obsession – Cinema Bizarre 

 

**Role Play**

 

Si dice che la pelle di un vampiro sia fredda, liscia come seta, ma scivolosa come il ghiaccio.  
Che le loro carni gelide non abbiano vita, che non si possa ascoltare loro il cuore.  
Tristan De Martel sapeva che tutto ciò non è vero. Lo sapeva da mille anni. Da quella notte fuori degli accampamenti, tra l’aroma del vino e le risate dei soldati. Nel profumo di lavanda, denso come l’acqua, mentre cercando di respirare con regolarità aveva aperto la tunica dell’altro sul petto.  
Avrebbe voluto aspettare che egli si offrisse, che si spogliasse per lui come ogni banale servetta o come tanti ingenui soldati. Quand’essi capivano che il giovane Conte, così altezzoso e algido, non disdegnava i piaceri della carne, e non discriminava sul sesso del prescelto.   
Ma Eijah era diverso. Elijah era un predatore che non aveva bisogno di cacciare, un animale a sangue caldo che magnetizzava la vittima con un unico sguardo.  
E solo quando il poveretto era inchiodato al suolo, prostrato ai suoi piedi, con un paio di mosse eleganti si degnava di finirlo.  
Che fosse un aitante soldato di cui cibarsi, o una delicata ancella con cui trascorrere una spensierata notte di sesso (Elijah non faceva confusione di ruoli), il Vampiro consumava con signorile distacco la sua preda, e con la degnazione di chi concede un favore.

Ecco perché Tristan aveva esitato a lungo, smarrendo lo sguardo sullo scollo della tunica di quell’audace barbaro, restando imbrigliato tra quei lacci intrecciati a scuri bottoni d’osso.  
Elijah era rimasto immobile, semidisteso sul tappeto che i soldati avevano posato all’esterno, sul prato, per gozzovigliare e giocare a dadi.  
Il prezioso tappeto destinato al nobile Tristan De Martel, affinché non sciupasse la fine camicia di seta, i pantaloni di morbida tela o le calze colorate.   
Elijah lo guardava intensamente, dal basso verso l’alto, poiché l’altro restava in piedi, ma dominandolo comunque.  
E Tristan, che pure non era un codardo, sentiva le gambe che tremavano e il cuore che fuggiva via.  
Un altro passo… Paradiso o inferno?  
Avrebbe riso di lui o avrebbe cercato le sue mani?

Le lunghe dita delicate armeggiarono con i bottoni d’osso.  
La pelle dei vampiri è calda.  
Tristan lo sapeva fin dalla prima sera. La loro bocca è morbida, anche se i denti possono essere spietati.  
Elijah gli bloccò i polsi, spinse il viso contro il suo bacino premendo forte, lasciando che l’altro sentisse attraverso la stoffa il calore del suo respiro.  
Poi una voce si alzò sulle altre che mormoravano intorno, più decisa e sguaiata.  
Una guardia chiamò.  
Due soldati si azzuffavano poco lontano da loro. Uno di loro aveva messo in dubbio la morale e i gusti amorosi del giovane Conte.  
Elijah e Tristan si separarono. Tristan afferrò il pugnale.

*

Com’era liscia la sua pelle sotto la camicia raffinata. Chissà se aveva soggiogato il sarto, e se era stato sufficiente il suo fascino per ottenere un capo di abbigliamento tanto fine.  
Com’erano azzurri i suoi occhi, e puri, nonostante avesse visto e commesso tanti orrori.  
Chissà se capiva, il piccolo bastardo svergognato, quanto la sua timida bellezza ancora gli mettesse agitazione.  
Che voglia gli ispirava di picchiarlo per la sua alterigia e insieme di coprirlo di baci, da quel naso insolente alla labbra ben disegnate, fino al petto che le sue dita inquiete raggiungevano a fatica. Entrando sotto la stoffa, forzando i bottoni, stando ben attento a non farli saltare per non sentire le sue proteste. Perché sebbene sentirlo brontolare sotto le sue labbra fosse divertente, persino seducente, non c’è dubbio che l’altro avesse ragione: quelli, al piano superiore, se ne sarebbero accorti.  
Ma che desiderio aveva di spogliarlo davvero e di farlo suo. Adesso, subito, così come si trovavano. In piedi, dietro la porta accostata della cantina, mentre di sopra Kol, Rebekah e Freya si producevano in interminabili liti e in incredibili piani, destinati al fallimento.

Era sceso per scegliere il vino. Che stratagemma idiota. Ne avevano quasi riso, assieme lui e Tristan, che prontamente lo aveva seguito per illustrargli chissà quale geniale trovata. Prima di mordersi e baciarsi e frugarsi sotto i vestiti.

Perché va bene fingere di odiarsi. E odiarsi anche un po’ sul serio.  
Tristan lo odiava per come era freddo e compassato, così sprezzante di fronte ai fratelli.  
Elijah lo odiava per quant’era bello, quella sera, con i capelli un po’ arruffati e le labbra socchiuse, il cuore che gli pulsava in gola e l’azzurro insostenibile degli occhi.  
Ma guardarsi per tutta la sera senza neanche potersi sfiorare, dopo la notte di fuoco che avevano trascorso insieme, era un po’ troppo persino per loro.

Elijah morse l’altro sul collo, con maliziosa leggerezza. Rubò il suo gemito. Nascose il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, per lambire voluttuosamente quelle poche gocce di sangue, per stordirsi col suo dolcissimo odore.  
Poi più tardi avrebbe sorriso amaramente, con cupo desiderio, di quegli istanti sottratti all’indifferenza altrui.  
Della loro splendida farsa.

Dopo pochi, preziosi istanti, con ironica cura il vampiro Originale riabbottonò la camicia dell’altro, strinse con premura il nodo della sua cravata.  
Tristan alzò distrattamente una mano, per ravviare una ciocca bruna sfuggita alla pettinatura impeccabile del proprio creatore.

E forse fu quel gesto, tenero prima ancora che seducente, a spingere Elijah, mentre avvertiva sulle scale i passi leggeri di Rebekah.  
All’improvviso afferrò Tristan alla vita e alla nuca, premette le labbra sopra le sue. Sfregando il viso ruvido di barba contro quello dell’altro, più tenero e fresco. Violando la sua bocca con la lingua inquieta, fondendosi con lui fino a farlo mugolare in un languore estenuato.  
Ora aveva bloccato contro il muro le sue mani, e intrecciava le dita alle sue.

Un bacio. Possessivo, interminabile, sfacciato. Che si interruppe un attimo dopo l’ingresso della bella sorella.

Rebekah dardeggiò un’occhiata ironica, sollevò le spalle e poi tranquillamente incrociò le braccia, unendo le labbra nel consueto broncio infantile. «Una parte di me vorrebbe invitarvi a continuare… – sbottò con una smorfietta divertita sul viso – Ma il mio ruolo di sorella mi impone di richiamarvi all’ordine e alla nostra missione. Riannodati la cravatta, Elijah… » aggiunse con un sorrisetto, per poi lasciare la cantina con il passo fiero e una strana luce negli occhi.

Fu questione di un attimo. Quand’ella fu lontana, quando non si udirono più nemmeno i suoi passi, Elijah fece un passo indietro. Compiaciuto, lo sguardo che ardeva.  
Rapidamente Tristan ne approfittò per sfilarsi dalla sua stretta. Poiché erano rimasti così, quasi appiccicati, persino sotto lo sguardo curioso della bella vampira.   
Gli occhi del vampiro più giovane non erano meno languidi, meno liquidi e accesi di quelli del suo sire. Anzi, essi brillavano così chiari e luminosi, da sembrare quelli di un innamorato.

Ma un momento fu sufficiente per congelare quell’ardore in uno sguardo vitreo e beffardo. «Che cos’era, questo? – chiese Tristan in tono insolente – La nostra è lussuria, Elijah, non lo dimenticare… L’hai detto tu. Evita i baci svenevoli da verginella, o dovrò fare le ipotesi più imbarazzanti…»  
Dovevano essere parole che colpivano nel segno, perché Elijah sembrò davvero spiazzato, la sua confusione autentica e inaspettata.  
Fu abbastanza per consentire a Tristan di sfuggire al controllo del suo sguardo e delle sue braccia, e velocemente risalire le scale.   
Lasciando l’altro da solo.


End file.
